


After the End.

by BeesKneesandNoodles



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKneesandNoodles/pseuds/BeesKneesandNoodles
Summary: Tadfield was bad enough.Things are about to get worse.
Kudos: 5





	After the End.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, comfort fics are my bread and butter.  
> I'll add tags later.  
> Edit: Tags added! You'll be seeing a bit more of me now that I have my computer to write on (it broke for a few days).

**After Tadfield**

Beelzebub descended into hell with no fuss, landing in the center court"yard" , and strode towards the dark council's hall. They opened the door to be greeted by three of the six other princes- Asmodeus, prince of lust, Belphegor, prince of sloth, and Negral, prince of pride. Negral had his poor assistant, Lilith, at his side at all times, always barking orders at her like she was a dog, but the former queen of hell (a divorce ended her reign, though many still referred to her as queen) took it in her stride. Beelzebub sighed, "direct me to our king, please," in the most apathetic tone one could ever hear. Asmodeus, ever the helpful, pointed the way to the demon lord and watched as they marched onwards. As soon as the doors shut behind them, they dropped the act. "Go deal with your brat, Satan!" They hissed. Satan looked to them and raised an eyebrow. "I am not your pathetic brother," he growled, "treat me with respect or I shall infect and erase you much like I did Lucifer." Bee narrowed their blue eyes. "Calm your ass down, you never erased Lucifer, you share your vessel with him. Go deal with your brat."

**Two hours post-tadfield**

"I may be able to forgive your failure in starting armageddon," Satan declared after returning, "if you execute the former starmaker." Beelzebub's knees felt weak. "You mean…" "Yes, little butterfly. I command you to put an end to Demon Crowley, and if not, you shall suffer a punishment worse than death." Beelzebub almost fell to the floor. Put an end to Crowley… but, Crowley was their brother! They couldn't possibly be expected to kill their brother! That's when they remembered. Familial connections were considered not real and utterly insane in hell. "Very well." They agreed. They wished they hadn't.

**Four hours post-tadfield**

Bee had finally figured out the last arrangements of the trial and subsequent execution. They slammed a sticky note on their desk reading 'out- will be back soon' and ascended from hell to an alley near St Raphael's church. They made their way inside, ignoring the burning of their soles. _Maybe_ , they thought, _he'll know I never wanted it to end this way if I try and pray to him here._ They knew it was a foolish thought, but it was 3 am and the only person currently in the church was a nun who suddenly remembered she had other duties in the back and forgot all about the fact Beelzebub had just opened the locked door. Beelzebub looked at the mostly inaccurate imagery made with stained glass, but the painting behind the pulpit of Raphael was almost entirely accurate. All it was missing was the stargazer lilly behind his ear and beautiful golden freckles all over. Beelzebub knelt at the altar quietly, then began to speak in Enochian, the tongue of the angels. "Hey, mom. I know you hate me and all, but… this all must be a really, really cruel joke." The holy words burnt their mouth horribly, but they didn't stumble as they spoke. "My brother… why must I kill him, mother? Why must I end the only one who does not fear me, but does not treat me as fragile. Why? Why? Why?" They felt Her enter their mind, the strange yet familiar feeling filling their mind. " _My dear child, my little Amaranth, darling Raziel. You must know that I forgive you, but you must also know that this is the way things must be."_ Her voice spoke in their mind, the nicknames they missed so much bringing tears to their blue eyes. "But why? Why must it be this way?! Was my fall not enough for you?!" They cried out, forcing themself to speak the hate they felt so deep in their soul. God fell silent for twenty pain-staking seconds. _"You will see soon, my child_." And then she left. They hurt bad.

**The trial- 24 hours after Tadfield**

Beelzebub wanted to throw up as they watched Crowley get in the holy water, but… he didn't die. He didn't turn to stardust. He just splashed around like a fool, asked for a rubber duck. Then it hit them. Their stomach lurched at the realization. _That's not his aura. That's the principality's aura!_ Crowley was safe. Crowley was safe. That's all they could keep thinking.

Their baby brother was _**safe**_.


End file.
